wishmaster: a new beginning
by KahnShao
Summary: Kenzi has been having dreams of blood, death, and destruction. Now The Wishmaster has been freed...but what does he want with Kenzi?
1. Chapter 1

**Wishmaster: A New Beginning**

Kenzi Harper had awoken from the same dream she had for most of her life. Although these dreams were not as frequent as she neared High School they still puzzled her. She had dreams of a fearsome creature, death and destruction. The evil thing in her dreams had a name. Nathaniel Demerest, and she had seen him in human form and demonic form. He had never spoken to her nor did he make any fight at her, but when he looked at her and smiled his cruel smile, she felt uneasy. She had wanted to ask her mother Alexandra, but the woman was burdened enough. She had forbade her daughter from touching any unknown gems, jewels or unusual trinkets. She never said why. She never even spoke of who her father was.

"Kenzi, time for school youre gonna be late." Alexandra called to her daughter. Kenzi groaned. She did not want to go to school today. She wanted to stay home. Kenzi padded into the kitchen and ate her cereal her mother set out for her. "Kenz, is everything ok?" Alexandra asked. Kenzi nodded. "Just a dream I had." Kenzi replied not wanting to get into depth of her dreams with her mother. She finished her cereal and kissed her mother goodbye and went off to school. She felt a bit better as she went along. And it wasn't' long before she ran into her best friend Alice Parker. Alice was a goth girl, and the two had been best friends since kindergarden. "Hey Wondersnatch, check out what I found today?" Alice giggled.

"You mean check out what I lifted today?" Kenzi grinned. Alice smiled back. "Fuck you. But check this out." She replied. Kenzi looked at what her friend had, and saw it was a blood red opal. Alice handed it to Kenzi who blew on it slightly then rubbed the dust off of it. She handed it back to her friend. "Nah, keep it. I don't need it." Alice smiled. Kenzi went to protest but the goth girl had run off. Kenzi shrugged and stuck the opal in her bag to show her mother later. Her mother would want to know where she had gotten it from, and would for some reason become worried, until she told her Alice had given it to her. Then shed want to know where Alice had gotten it from. When she came to school, a very faint, barely audible voice said "You woke me." Kenzi spun around, but no one was behind her. She went to her first class which was her favorite. Mythology. That day they were studying The Djinn. She listened intently to what the teacher was saying.

_The Djinn, or Genie, was a creature dating back to anchient days in Persia. But the Djinn was not what we had been told of, they were not giant, friendly, fun loving blue guys with a goofy voice. They were much, much, darker. They were said to grant wishes of humans but twist them around. For example, a person wishes he was rich, the Djinn would grant the wish but twist it. He or she may be rich, but at the expense of someone else. The Djinn would grant wishes to humans until he or she reached 1000 souls, then they would find the summoner, and grant him or her 3 wishes, upon the granting of the third wish, the Djinn's unholy legions would be able to invade our world. And sometimes, Djinn would reproduce with humans to make more Djinn or half Djinn. While half Djinn are not as powerful as their parent they were very dangerous if provoked. Djinn often let the human parent raise their child until such a time the powers developed. At least that's what the legend says._

_ Kenzi had left the class feeling tired. She kept hearing the voice "You Woke Me" several times that period. At first she thought it was Justin, an asshole jock of a guy that had tried to ask Kenzi out several times. He thought he was hot shit. Twice he had gotten in trouble for trying to make a girl kiss him. The principal had said, that it was almost like rape. Even though it wasn't and he had let the girl go, he had considered it at one time with Kenzi. Although if she had struggled he would let her go._

_ Justin walked down the hall after class had ended. He was muttering to himself. "I wish I could get one girl that would fuck me." he grumbled. He did not hear the man coming up behind him. "Am I correct to understand that you wish a girl would fuck you?" he asked. Justin turned around. The man was smiling at him, his dark eyes glittering with promise. He was not at all unattractive, his short dark hair and nice dress. He smiled and waited for the boy to answer. "Uhh…yes…? You can make a girl fuck me?" he asked with a grin. The man smiled, "Done." He replied. Within seconds and attractive girl came up to him, and rubbed herself against him moaning erotically. Justin grinned. The girl grinned and bade Justin to follower her to a more secluded area…._


	2. smokin hot

**Smokin' Hottie**

Justin couldn't believe his luck. There before him, was the hottest girl he had ever seen. She walked towards him pressing herself against his body, grinding herself into him. He groaned and felt himself grow hard. She led him into the janitor's closet where no one would be able to hear them. Once inside, she slowly began to unbutton her shirt, removing her bra, then went to remove her pants and undies. Standing naked before him she bade him to do the same thing. Justin had no probem removing his clothing. Once free from the confines of his pants he stood at full attention. Grinning the girl pressed against him once again grinding herself so that his penis was pressing against her.

"what about a condom?" he breathed. He was in no hurry to be a father anytime soon. The girl grinned. "No need. I can't get pregnant. Only a certain time I can." She said. Justin was confused. 'Must be on the pill.' The thought. But before he could ask if she was 'clean' her lips crashed against his. Her tongue traced his lips wanting enterance which he readily granted. His tongue danced with hers as his fingers found her enterance. He slid two fingers inside being careful not to hurt her. She groaned and moved with is fingers making sure her clit got enough attention. He withdrew his fingers and she got to her knees taking his length inside her mouth. She ran her tongue across his head sucking and nipping occasionally. It was all his self control that prevented him from shooting off in her mouth.

Very slowly she lay on her back, guiding him down as well. He lay ontop of her, kissing slowly down her neck to her breasts making sure her stopped to suck and nip at her nipples. He went lower and slid his tongue inside her wet enterance running it along her clit. She bucked her hips in response. Then he slid himself inside her. Once inside, he began to thrust. His movements became quicker and she kept in rhythem. Then in one final explosion he loosed his seed inside her. She groaned in satisfaction. He lay there catching his breath. Smiling she leaned over and kissed him deeply on the mouth before leaving. Once he had gotten his wind back he got to his feet, dressed, and went to lunch.

A few minutes into lunch he didn't feel so good. His penis had a mild burning sensation and he felt a bit sick to his stomach to be honest. He groaned as the pain intestified and suddenly had to run to the bathroom rather quickly. He pulled his pants down and sat down on the toilet examining his penis. It was indeed swollen and at first he thought it was left overs from his fling with the girl. But as he massaged it to relieve the pressure a bloody white substance was leaking out at an alarming rate. Pus. 'that bitch was infected with something.' He thought to himself. If it indeed was left over semen, it sure wouldn't burn, and it sure as hell wouldn't be bloody red. The wave of nausea hit again and jumped off the toilet and emptied his stomach into the bowl. Lunch and breakfast sploshed into the bowl. He opened his eyes and found it too was a bloody mess.

Now the pain was intense. He vomited again and this time it was blackish blood. His penis had all but dissolved in his pants leaving a sticky, bloody, fleshy mess. Getting to his feet, he kept vomiting again and again and somehow managed to yank his pants back down. Where his penis was there was a bloody hole, and it kept…growing… as if something was eating him from the inside out. He smelled burning flesh. With a final burst of projectile vomit, he fell over dead. It was later determined that he had highly concentrated acid inside his system. The coroners had said the only was he could have that is if he had planned to kill himself and had taken a healthy dose along with his lunch.

A body bag was not needed. Just a mop, and a bucket. As everyone was cleared out of school for the day, no one saw a beautiful young woman walk away with a satisfied grin, rubbing her belly gently.

The Wishmaster grinned that another soul was put into his stone. Not so happy that a female of his kind had decided to start a family, but whatever. The more the better as he thought. He grinned, maybe it was time to introduce himself to Kenzi. But not now. And maybe he could introduce himself to her mother. Old friends reuniting once again..


	3. wondering

**Wondering**

_Kenzi told me about what happened to that Justin boy. I knew he was sick, but he wasn't one to kill himself. I know who did it. Twice I had been tempted to tell my daughter who her father was…what he was. But a teen wasn't apt to listen to their parent. Especially when their parent said their father was not human. Now I had already fallen for The Wishmaster when he promised me the world. And in essence he already had the 3 wishes needed. But he didn't unleash his seed. (well…he did but…lets just say the world is normal for now) Kenzi had not exhibited the strangeness that was her father. She was normal. But how long I do not know. And how would He take to having a child? He wanted me to rule with him at his side, promising me that he would take care of me. Even change me to his kind so that I would be immortal and forever just like him. _

_If he indeed was loose I know he'll track me down in his spare time. Or he'd find Kenzi. I read up on Djinn and their characteristics. A Djinn parent knows if a child is theirs. They have some sort of aura around them. And they know who fathered/mothered their child. Im not sure if he'd hurt Kenzi or not but I am taking no chances. There is a very slim chance he would let her alone. But I know in my heart that would not happen. _

_My thought is broken by my phone ringing. I answer and feel a pleasant tingle in my belly at the voice on the other end._

_**Nathaniel Demarest: Hello Alexandra. Long time no seeee.**_


	4. the call

**The Call **

Alex was sitting in the living room sipping some iced tea when she had gotten the call. When she picked up the phone and said hello, it was a while before said person on the other end answered her. "Hello sweet Alex." The chilling voice had said. That very voice made her blood run cold. "What do you want?" she asked trying to sound unafraid. The voice on the other end chuckled at her pathetic attempt to sound brave. "I think you know what I want my dearest Alex. How old is she now; 15? And her friend the same age I presume?" the voice laughed again. This time whatever pleasant tingle she felt at the sound of his voice, whatever fear that went along with it was replaced by a fierce protectiveness. He was after the girls. At first, she felt an attraction to him, but now all she felt was a fierce need to protect the girls at whatever cost.

"If you harm them in any way, if you so much as go near them…" she started. The Wishmaster chuckled. "And what do _**you**_ think to do about it? You know who is Kenzi's father," his voice softened for a moment. Even though Alex was his enemy he felt an attraction to the woman. "I am prepared to offer you immortality. You, our daughter, and even her friend." He offered. Alex lowered her voice dangerously. "I would rather die than be like you. I'll stop you by whatever means necessary." She warned, all fear gone now. Demarest snarled into the phone. "You cannot keep her from me! Do you honestly think, that once her powers develop, she'd want to spend her life in the realm of you wretched humans?! You should have never been created!" his patience spent. "I will find her. And when she disovers her powers and what she is truly a part of…we'll see if she wants to be with a dying race, or a race of immesurable power! Good day Alex." Demarest hung up the phone.

Snarling, he hurled a chair at the mirror in the house he was "borrowing" at the time. That BITCH! How DARE she try and keep him from his own offspring! He calmed down quickly and smiled. There was one way he could get Kenzi on his side. If he kidnapped Alice and Alex, threatening them with death, Kenzi would have no choice but to side with him to save her bitch of a mother and poor excuse of a human friend. And once his race was released into the human world, it wouldn't matter or not if Alex and Alice perished. Kenzi would be on his side forever and may not even have any memories of either of them.

Alex sat in her chair and wept openly. If Demarest got to her daughter, she wouldn't put it past him to kill her just to get back at Alex. She had to do something. She quickly pulled out a book and began reading on how to stop the Djinn.

**Imprisoning a Djinn**

_There is no known way to kill a Djinn, but there is a way to imprision him/her. The summoner must be of at least neutral alignment for the imprisonment to be 100% effective. Typically the most effective way to make sure the djinn is imprisoned is making sure it is trapped in the Stone Of The Sacred Fire. Once this stone is created or obtained, the summoner would typically purify him/herself and recite the words: Nib Suggaroth Baheem while in close proximity with the creature. Meaning, the creature must have direct contact with the stone along with the summoner. The words must be pronounced exactly, for if there is one slip up the djinn is released from the hold and the process must be done again. _

_The stone used to imprison the djinn must be its own. If the stone is shattered it is useless and a new one must be obtained, furthermore, if the stone is shattered when the djinn is inside it is released. The offspring of a human and a djinn can imprison the djinn in the stone created by the offspring's blood. Or if the offspring makes the sacrifice of love, the djinn may be imprisoned for 2000 years in The Void without the use of a stone. Good aligned offspring of a djinn often choose to sacrifice themselves in the name of love to imprison a djinn that is causing probems._

Alex closed the book. 'Djinn/human offspring often choose to sacrifice themselves…' Alex shuddered at the thought. The mere thought of Kenzi sacrificing herself was something Alex couldn't bear. And Kenzi had the sweetest, kindest disposition ever. She was, however, a teen and as such, sometimes went with the crowd, she still had a good heart. She thought about sending Kenzi to stay with her aunt Shannon for a while, at least until this Djinn thing ended…but she didn't even really know Shannon all that well. She had only seen her aunt once or twice in all the 15 years of her life. Maybe it was time to reconcile.

**a/n: I redid this chapter because after re-reading it I didn't like how the original one turned out. I believe that if the Djinn did contact alex, she wouldn't be as friendly towards the djinn. And I don't think the djinn would help someone out unless it actually benefited him in some way. I hope this chapter is better than the original one I posted. **

**Special thanks goes to ****Ana-Shadow-Wolf**** for pointing that out to me.**


End file.
